


The Dream Team

by imaginarydaydreams



Series: Saeyoung Week 2018 [5]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-13 20:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15372702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarydaydreams/pseuds/imaginarydaydreams
Summary: They truly were the perfect pair, but even there were things they never would have wanted to share with one another.





	The Dream Team

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Saeyoung Week 2018, Day 5 - Comfort. Inspiration for this story given by [Kaja](http://thatrandomlittlegirl.tumblr.com/), so blame her lmao

They were the perfect pair.

From the first time they met, they were practically inseparable, always finding new things to bond over.

Sense of humor? Odd.

Hard to wake up in the morning? Yes.

Pranking the other RFA members? Partners in crime.

They just had a knack of having the right kind of synergy to make them an unstoppable duo. Anything they did, they did together in their own unconventional way that, should an outside observer ever look upon this couple, they would merely just think they were two oddballs sticking together because they had no one else to turn to.

But that wasn’t true.

They had their families, their friends, and more importantly, each other.

These two were a pair of puzzle pieces, fit so snugly to the point where it was hard to see just where his soul ended and where hers began.

That is, if their souls could even be severed without doing damage to either half. 

And as time passed on, this list of similarities only grew.

Though…

There was one similarity that neither MC nor Saeyoung would have wanted the other to share with one another. 

* * *

It came to him one night, undetected.

Everything was dyed monochrome, not a tint of color in sight. His only companions were a computer and a keyboard—cold, unfeeling; nothing like the warm kindness that he had gotten used to after all this time. There was no one else there, nothing else to keep him away from the darkness that threatened to engulf him.

Yet, if the world wasn’t cruel enough, his subconscious turned it up to an eleven.

Because, out of the corner of his eye, just barely out of reach, he saw her silhouette. He saw a myriad of colors surrounding her in an ephemeral glow; saw the way her hair swayed about her, giving her the appearance of an angel sent to perhaps rescue him.

Yet fate was cruel and clearly did not plan a happy ending for these two. For as quickly as her light had illuminated the dark, it was just as quickly snuffed out, leaving only a haunting reminder of what could have been.

And he was alone once again.

This time, however, all he could do was type, type, type his feelings away as a means of keeping his sanity in check. Could only focus on the clacking of his fingers against his keyboard in a vain attempt to drive away the shadows slowly eating him alive.

But it was all for naught.

After all, he had become greedy once he finally had gotten a taste of what the greener grass offered. It offered him a loving home. A family to call his own. It offered him new memories to cover the scars that his own childhood had left on him.

But more importantly, it offered him a new beginning with a beautiful person who looked at him as if he was the most precious thing on this earth. A person who treated him as if was worth something, when he had all but given up hope of ever amounting to more than the lots assigned to him.

Now that person was gone and he was left in tatters, mourning a possibility that seemed as fleeting as everything else in his life.

These pervading thoughts of an existence without her taunted him. It brought to life his worse nightmare—a reminder of the hell he would still be living, had she not come to Rika’s apartment that one fateful day.

He wasn’t even aware that he actually  _was_  stuck in a nightmare until he felt a harsh tug on his arm pull him back to reality. Suddenly, he was face to face with the person whom he thought he would never see again, her lips formed in a wobbly frown as she reached out to brush a stray tear from his cheeks.

Since when had he started crying?

He could only gape at her, all kinds of words caught in his throat, as she gathered him gently into her embrace. Her arms wrapped around his figure while her cheek rested against the crown of his head, eyes closed as the soft hums of a gentle lullaby began to fill the empty space between them. She muttered sweet nothings into his ear, still humming her tune as she rocked them back and forth, back and forth.

In between the notes, however, he could sense something was off—the way her voice slightly quivered; the way her arms trembled and tightened around him…all of it sent warning flags to his still sluggish mind. But it wasn’t until he caught sight of a few tears slowly trailing down her cheek did he place a hand on her shoulder and squeeze lightly.

She paused her ministrations to give him a questioning stare.

**“MC,”**  he whispered, voice barely audible that she had to strain a little just to make out his words,  **“are you okay?”**

Neither wanted to say it outright, but he had the sneaking suspicion that he wasn’t the only one that being tortured by Dreamland that night.

His theory was confirmed by the way her breath hitched slightly. But it soon returned to a forced state of calm as she gave him a shoddy smile.  **“I’m fine,”**  she replied,  **“just…having a hard time trying to sleep is all.”**

**“Do you want to talk about it?”**

**“…”**

A moment or two passed in silence, both clinging to the other like they were their only lifelines. Both could tell that the other was hiding something—they’ve spent enough time together to know each other like the backs of their hands—but neither wanted to admit anything. Neither wanted to be a burden.

After a shaky breath later, however, she spoke up again.  **“I…dreamt that you hated me,”**  she began,  **“that we were back to those days where you were pushing me away again. But this time, you really didn’t care about me and said whatever you needed to say to hurt me the most.**

**“And I…”**  her voice faltered, but she continued despite it, **“I was scared that I would wake up to an empty bed with all the traces of you gone from my life. I was scared that…you had abandoned me too.”**

She was expecting to be called dumb. To be told that it was all just a dream; that he would never stop loving her until the end of time. She was expecting his goofy grin, his wise-crack jokes, his dorky personality to shine through and make her feel stupid for even thinking such a thing.

So when all she heard was a hollow chuckle in response, she couldn’t help but be taken aback.

**“You too?”**  He asked. His gaze met hers and those golden eyes that shone like the sun were now dulled, washed out. Another half-hearted laugh escaped his lips.  **“I guess we really are more similar than I would have thought. Or liked.”**

**“And you? What was your dream about?”**

**“The same as yours. But instead of us pushing each other away, I…never met you. I never met you and my life was back to being an endless hell, devoid of any color or spark.”**

Another silence. Both were unsure what to do now that their secrets were out in the open.

After a few minutes, Saeyoung made the first move, shifting out of her hold to instead flip positions as he cradled her small frame against his chest. A hand ran through her hair, stroking up and down in a fluid motion, lulling her, soothing her. She was rendered speechless, immobile, as he continued to gently caress her head.

**“What are you—”** She began to ask, but was quickly cut off.

**“Well, it’s pretty evident that we both won’t be getting any sleep tonight,”** he laughed, a hint of derision laced through his words,  **“and it’s pretty obvious that we both need some comfort right now. So that’s what I’m doing. Giving you comfort. But…if it’s okay with you, can—do you mind also holding me too, MC?”**

**“Of course.”**

She complied with his wishes, arms wrapping around his body as she nestled her head against his chest. Her hands rubbed his back and her humming picked up once more, voice just as soft and calming as her touches were. Meanwhile, he continued to comb through her locks with his fingers, mumbling a mantra for the both of them in time with her melody.

_“Everything will be alright.”_

_“Everything will be alright.”_

_“Everything will be alright.”_

They stayed like this until the morning sun peeked through the curtains, both finding solace in each other’s warmth. And the light outside reminded them that they were here, in this moment, together.

They truly were the perfect pair, alike in every way.

They consoled each other. They held each other. They made sure that the other knew just how much they were treasured for merely being under the same sky.

Because they knew. They both knew how it felt to be alone after a waking nightmare. What it was like to yearn for comfort that never came. How it felt to be consumed by insecurities, endlessly, without fail.

So they took a silent vow. They swore to themselves that they would be that comfort to each other—comfort that eluded the both of them for as long as they could remember. And hopefully, one day, they too would overcome these night terrors like they always did.

Together.


End file.
